The Cousins of the Knight (Lisa Harvey's faction site)
The Cousins of the Knight is the website of the Cousins of the Knight faction. Site History The CotK faction site was originally located at http://lavender.fortunecity.com/evildead/879/, until the disappearance of its webhosting service, FortuneCity, in 2012. The site was moved to the Forever Knight Website Archive in 2013, and can now be found at http://www.foreverknight.org/CotK/. Contents * library ** faction members' fan fiction archive ** Father's Day cards (for 2000) that Nick might send LaCroix * screen capture archive of pictures of Nick and LaCroix * sound capture archive * CotK pages for Wars 10 and 11, including archived War posts * floor plans for The Comfy Cottage, the faction's virtual home. Library (Fan Fiction Archive) The fan fiction archive on the Cousins of the Knight website includes the following stories (by author): Kyer en Ysh Filk * "Nick of the (Concrete) Jungle" * "More Filk Madness (Tom Slick and Super Chicken)" * "The Toronto Bloodsuckers" * "Real Short Filks (Row, Row, Row Your Boat and I'm a Little Teacup)" * "Never Interrupt What You Start" * "Filk is Like a Box of Chocolates" * "April is Bloodsweat and Tears Month " * "Don Schanke Ballad" * "Lukey LaCroix" * "Nicholas (Vampirus)" * "Filked Again" * "De LaBarre's Legacy" * "He's a Roman Vamp" * "Caddy Ride!" * "Hunting, Hunting, We Will Go!" * "Just Drain 'Em! (a Parody of a Parody)" * "I Love Forever Knight (a Parody of a Parody) " * "I'll Hide My Shaking Hands" * "I Dare Not Lose This Fight!" * "Echoes of Pain" * "Of Silence" * "I am a Vampire" * "Where is Nicholas, My Friend?" * "G-Rated Lover" * "Freedom's Light" * "Spots Before His Eyes" Poetry * "The Carouche/The Raven" * "The Valentine Spat" * "(K)night Happenings " * "Me and LaCroix -- Not!" * "Random Musings of a White Squirette" * "Companionship in Isolation" * "Said the..." * "'Twas the Eve Before Christmas" * "Dear Nicholas" * "Turmoil" * "Need" * "Heart's Desire" * "Led by Fate" * "Autumn Leaves" Stories * "LaCroix Wants His Gift, and He Wants it Now! " * "Nick's Newest Childe" * "Lost" * "It Came From Arizona" * "Perfect Union" * "Nightmare On Gateway Street. Lane. Whatever!" * "Nightmare at the NightCrawler's" * "Holiday Fairs Have Something for Everyone" * "Holiday Fairs Have Something for Everyone II" * "Just Stick With Daisies, Nick" * "Light Squirette Writes her First Story" * "The Epilogue: A Companion Piece to 'Just Drain 'Em!'" * "Elvis Sighting" * "Vampire Prehistory According to Kyer" * "CaveVamp Discovers Fun and Games " * "Silent Play " * "Resurrection: A LaCroix monologue " * "Another Fanfic Attempt Shot to Heck " * "Disaster Preparedness" * "Tides" * "Eclipse " * "Foiling Another Cure Attempt: A Dialogue" * "Mad Cow Dreams" * "Home Alone: A 'The Hungry' faction story" * "Another Holiday Down The Tubes " * "Farewell, Michael" * "The Card" * "The Card: The Aftermath" * "Nick Knacks: A CotK Challenge" * "A Frighteningly Fractured Fairy Tale" * Series: ** "Something was Missing " (Friday the 13th Full Moon Challenge) ** "Incubus " ** "The Awakening" * "The Phoenician Pharmaceutical Fraptualizor Fiasco" (ScreedWasHere.com Challenge) * "It's Just One Darn Thing After Another These Days " * "Parenthood Can be a Pain in the Neck" * Series: ** "Unforseen Side Affects" ** "Daughter of Unforseen Side Affects" ** "Daugher-in-Law of Unforseen Side Affects " ** "Granddaugher of Unforseen Side Affects " ** "Great-Granddaugher of Unforseen Side Affects" ** "Death by Unforseen Side Affects " Diane Harris * "Psychiatrist is a Dish Best Served Cold " * "In Flagrante Delicto" * "Of Pink Caddies and Practical Jokes" * "Alone" * "Do Not Go Gentle" * "In the Grand Scheme of Things" * "Rage, Rage Against the Dying of the Light " Gwenn Musicante * "Chasing Rainbows" * "Hope " * "Lightning Always Strikes Twice " * "The Path Not Taken " * "Changes in the Knight" * "Last Memories of the Knight " * "Timing is Everything" * "Wonders Left Unsaid" * "A Vampire in Love " * "You Could Have Said I Love You Just Once" * "A Real Son " L. L. Wright * "Two Roses for My Lady " * "Dandelions " * "Knightwatch " * "La Famille " * "The Letter " Morgaine * "In Memoriam" * "The Ribena Club" * "For a Dead Lady" JL Kerr (off-site link, no longer active) Lisa Harvey (Cousin Lee) * Le Retour de L'amour Series ** "About Last Knight" ** "The Heart of the Matter" ** "Sweet Surrender" ** "A Time for Vengeance" * "Remembrance Trilogy" ** "I Will Remember You" ** "I'll Remember" ** "Remembrance" Category:Faction websites Category:Fan Websites Category:Archived Websites +